Prince of the Damned
by Metalgrl29
Summary: AU: Finn's inner demon reveals that his great grandfather Kronos has awoken to unleash hell on earth. In order to stop him Finn must align himself with a unlikely group of mortals who are decedents of Kronos's children to put a stop to his plan. Along the way Finn finds himself in a battle of his own as his inner demon attempts to fuse them as one making him the new Demon King.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by a few writers on here; I guess you can say they are my muse's. I love their stories featuring Finn's demon so I've decided to try my hand at it. This is loosely based on greek/Irish mythology that I tied together to form the foundation of this story. I did my homework for this story plus I'm a mythology fanatic as well. The following superstars that appear in this story are the sole property of the WWE/NXT brand. Exception is any OC featured throughout this story and plot which I own.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Kronos the pure blood son of Uranus; led a revolt eons ago overthrowing his father. He banished his father from Olympus while naming himself the king of the heavens. History managed to repeat itself many years later in the Great War of the Titans. The Titan King Kronos was over thrown by his own children. They imprisoned there father with the rest of the now fallen titans in Tartarus. After eons of solitude his youngest son Zeus granted him his freedom and made him the ruler of the underworld alongside his son Hades. Kronos decided to bide his time while he set his plan in motion to escape. With the help of the Cyclops he broke free from the underworld where he hid on a small island known today as Ireland._

 _Vowing revenged against his own children and their bloodline, he created from himself with the aid of the cyclops a new race of beings called The Fomorians. They were a race of supernatural beings led by a one eyed demon king known as Balor. He was described by those who lived to tell, a giant who had one eye located on his forehead that had to be covered by seven cloths._

 _Kronos using the last of his strength transferred half his power into Balor as he gave his final command for The Fomorians to attack Olympus; before falling into his death like sleep. He promised if The Fomorians were successful in there ventures they would all be handsomely rewarded in return._

 _At the end of the second war on Olympus, The Fomorians stood victorious as all of Kronos's children were captured and imprisoned in Tartarus next to the Titans they previously imprisoned there. Balor took the infamous Epirus Bow firing it at the Titan's cages in doing so he freed them. Kronos's immortal children were sentence to fight the Titan's in Tartarus for all eternity._

 _The one eyed demon king returned home victorious, upon fulfilling Kronos's wishes Balor was handsomely rewarded. He was given a deity of extreme beauty that he mated with; in return she bore him a daughter who he named Ethniu. She was as equally if not more beautiful than her mother who died in childbirth. News spread of Ethniu's beauty across the island which found suitors coming from all over to catch a glimpse of the immortal being born from Balor._

 _A hunter/warrior by the name of Finn MacCool stumbled upon Ethniu by accident in the surrounding forest he was exploring. Immediately Finn was mesmerized by her beauty and thought her a goddess at first sight. Secretly the two began seeing each other till one day her father caught her in a compromising position with the mortal human._

 _Balor locked Ethniu away from the world as he sent his men to kill Finn who managed to escape vowing to return for her. A few months later he showed up with an army and attacked The Fomorians head on. Blood soaked the earth as the rivers turned red from those slain; on the last day of battle Finn MacCool defeated Balor decapitating him. He freed his love only to discover she was heavy with his child._

 _Fearing for his love and unborn child he sent her to the island of Hy-Brasil known as the phantom island that only appeared every 7 years. He was a marked man for slaying the demon king and wouldn't risk their lives so he decided to send them away. The day the island appeared he kissed her softly while rubbing her stomach knowing that he would never see his son brought into this world. He lied to Ethniu telling her that he would see her in 7 years before placing her on the boat. Finn gave her one last kiss before the boat drifted out to sea disappearing once it hit the mist._

 _Ethniu gave birth to a son; she named him Finn Balor a few months after she arrived on the island. As the years passed she watched Finn grow noticing that he was starting to display his demon powers when he wasn't aware of it. Some of the kids on the island teased Finn and called him names; it pained her to see her son cry at night. Ethniu struggled with herself on a daily basis rather or not to tell Finn what he was let alone who he was._

 _If others were to find out that he was the grandson of the late Balor he would for sure be put to death. She feared that Kronos would come looking for him to use him to unleash havoc on to the mortal world. No matter how much she wanted to deny it her son was now the future demon king._

 _When the seventh year came and the island appeared to the mortal world and army of creatures as well as mortal man attacked the island in search of Ethniu and the prince of demons. Ethniu hid Finn in some bushes just as a cyclops grabbed her and carried her to the mortal leader. Finn watched in horror as his mom was burned alive in front of his eyes._

 _Wishing to avenge his mother Finn felt his skin start to prickle as it slowly started to heat up like he was burning from the inside out; he felt the center of his back throb as a searing pain ripped through him. He took the tatted material off as the cool air seemed to burn his skin. He felt his body start to tingle as his heart rapidly started beating to the point he thought it would explode. His skin began changing colors going from a tan color to black with patches of red; his arms were lined with deep red markings that looked like veins._

 _The ground began to shake around him as he saw black mist forming around him; he dropped to his knees as a searing pain rip from his back as something burst forth. Finn felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness as he felt a presence trying to take over his body. A voice spoke to him. "Do not fear me Finn, for I am your inner demon you have summoned." Finn looked around seeing no one as the voice laughed. "Relinquish control so we can avenge your mother."_

 _Last thing Finn remembered was walking up to the army his body pulsating, arms slightly extended from his sides, his fingers locked in a gripping position as he closed in on the army. He saw the fear in the mortal's eyes as the creatures rushed him. He heard a roar in his head as he saw the army disintegrate to ash before everything went black._

 _Finn woke up in a small hut wrapped in oversized leaves, a young woman greeted him telling him she found him by the ocean and brought him back to her hut. Finn tried to recall what happen but drew a blank. Deep down he knew he wasn't alone something else was residing in him what he didn't know. He heard a deep dark laugh in his head as the entity said the name Demon King. Finn looked down at his hands seeing blood; he started screaming as the young woman was now an old lady laughing evilly._

XXXXXXX

Finn shot up out of bed drenched in sweat gasping. He threw the covers off him as he got out of bed walking towards the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face grabbing the hand towel patting his face dry. He looked in the mirror seeing his eyes were black the iris's a bluish white. He closed his eyes shaking his head before opening them again seeing his normal azure ones. "Is there a reason why you're tormenting me with my past" Finn asked aloud as he stared at his reflection. He let out a loud sigh as he turned off the bathroom light heading back to bed, as he settled in he heard his inner demon speak ' _Kronos has officially awaken from his death sleep, he's searching for you Finn.'_ The voice in his head finally replied back.

"I'm supposed to be scared of an immortal that's been irrelevant for over a millennia" Finn stated to the voice unimpressed by the news. _'Heed my warning prince Kronos has set his plan in motion, he wants back what you were born with.'_ The voice warned as Finn let a small snort out. "Oh yea, and what might that be" He asked as he turned over on his side fluffing his pillow up. When the voice went silent in his head he closed his eyes. _'He wants me my prince; for I am the last of his creations he needs to break free from his prison so he can unleash hell on earth.'_ The voice stated as Finn's eyes snapped opened. "Let him come for me then, I've always wanted to meet my great grandfather." Finn said through a grin.

XXXXXXXX

Let me know what you guys think of this please, I'll be introducing more characters next chapter. I'm debating if I want to introduce a love interest to balance out his demon character in this or not. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it thanks for the follows/fav/reviews.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roman locked the door behind him as soon as Seth and Dean were inside the coffee shop. They had an hour before they opened; plenty of time for them to prep everything they needed and get the brewing machines warmed up. Roman tended to the registers making sure they were balance as Seth readied his station restocking cups, stirrers and lids. Dean filled the machines with water, milk and flavor creamers turning the units on before adding the coffee grounds to each machine. When he finished prepping those he went to the back to start on his famous coffee cakes or crack cakes Seth liked to call them because of the sugar content in them.

When Dean finished forming the dough he set it aside so it could rest before he molded it into the loaf pans. Just as he stepped away from the work table a vision slammed through him causing him to knock over a few bowls as he tried to catch himself. A massive dark creature with fire red eyes was chained up, roaring as it tried to break the metal cuffs. Seth and Roman ran into the back where they found Dean hunched over, his eyes a milky white. Dean was frightened by what he was seeing as the creature thrashed around calling out for someone. Dean couldn't make out the name as the vision abruptly ended knocking him down. Roman rushed to Dean's side pulling the blonde man into him as he shook violently. Dean tried to speak but couldn't find words; gibberish was all that came out. Roman rocked the smaller man in his arms trying to soothe him as Seth leaned down beside them.

"Is he going to be okay Ro?" The two toned man asked with concern as he brushed a stray hair out of Dean's face seeing the fear in his blue eyes. "I don't know Seth he's never had one this bad before." Roman replied his brow furrowing as Dean gripped on to his shirt. "Why don't you finish Dean's cakes while I tend to him?" Roman told Seth who nodded before getting up from the floor picking up the scattered bowls. Roman placed a kiss to Dean's head "Come back to me baby boy, me and Seth need you." Roman cooed as he rubbed big circles on the smaller man's back.

Roman heard a whimper come from Dean as he felt his shirt becoming wet. "Dean, tell me what you saw." He softly asked as he ran his fingers through the blonde man's hair.

Dean let out a shaky breath as he stilled. "It was horrible Ro, a massive black creature with red eyes chained up to a rock or boulder. It was roaring and calling out for someone, I couldn't make out the name." The smaller man said through a shiver "It was evil Roman I can still feel its presence like I was actually there, I think I was in hell."

Roman felt fear run through him at that moment, what Dean described was the exact same dream he had a few nights back. He'd woken up in a cold sweat and swore the dream was real. The Samoan looked at his watch noticing they had twenty minutes before they were to open. "We got twenty minutes baby boy you think you'd be ready to go by then." Roman asked as he pulled Dean away from him happy to see his crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes will you." Dean answered as he slowly got up; Roman followed helping the smaller man the rest of the way. Roman left Dean as he disappeared to the front of the store to finish opening. Dean made his way over to Seth who was watching the coffee cakes through the oven window. The two toned man felt a pair of arms encircle his waist pulling him back into a firm chest. Seth rested his own arms on top of Dean's as his scent filled his nose. "I'm sorry I scared you Seth." Dean said softly as he rested the side of his face on Seth's head taking a deep breath.

"It's okay Dean, don't let it happen again but I'm glad that you're okay now." Seth said just as the timer went off signaling that the cakes were done. "Want to help me after all I did bake them it's the least you can do." Seth teased as he grabbed some oven mitts tossing Dean a pair as he opened up the oven door. Once all the loaf pans were set out to cool on the work table; Seth grabbed Dean's upper arm placing a kiss on it before walking out to the front. Dean smiled as he watched Seth leave even though he was a cocky little shit he still had a soft side as well.

XXXXXXXXX

Finn had just gotten out of the shower stepping into his closet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he pulled out a pair of black dress pants with a matching shirt and thin blazer. Once he was dressed he gave himself a final look in the mirror before leaving his loft apartment. ' _Where we off to today my prince?'_ The voice asked as Finn let out a snort "I'm off to get my morning coffee and cake so don't bother me till I'm finished got it." He said slamming the door as the voiced laughed ' _As you wish demon king.'_ The Irish man let out a low growl at the mentioned of the name _"I told you not to call me_ _that didn't I"_ He spoke inside his head to the voice clearly annoyed with him already.

The Irish man walked to the coffee shop that was located a few blocks from his apartment, as he walked up there was a line already out the door. Since the coffee shop reopened a few months back it's been packed. Considering it was located in the busiest part of the city by all the office buildings he wasn't surprised. As he waited he saw the three guys that owned the small shop working in sync, as they got customers in and out in a timely matter.

Seth glanced at the line noticing the Irish man dressed in his usual tight black suite that showed off his toned body. Dean had just made his way out with the second batch of cakes looking better than he did an hour ago. "Your favorite customer is here Dean." Seth teased as he watched Dean scan the crowd a smile forming on his lips when he spotted the man. After Dean restocked the cake holder he rushed off to the back grabbing a small bottle of sweetened milk and brought it to the front. Seth grinned as he saw Dean get a cup from his station, filling it with the milk and a few teaspoons of sugar before adding the Irish coffee blend to it.

Finn was the next one in line and saw the blonde man cap his coffee cup setting it on the counter by Roman. He saw the blond man speak to the big Samoan as he nodded in his direction; the man shook his head as Dean lifted the glass taking out a coffee cake with a paper wrapper. Dean pushed Seth aside as Finn made his way to the counter greeting him. "Here's your coffee Finn as well as your coffee cake." Dean said as he handed Finn the paper wrapper filled with the warm cake. When Dean's fingers touched Finn's he felt a jolt shoot through him followed by images of a scorched forest and of the massive creature he saw earlier that morning.

Dean retracted his hand like he'd been burned as he excused himself, looking at Finn briefly before tailing it to the back. Finn stared towards the back where Dean disappeared through as Roman got his attention. "That will be eight dollars even sir." Roman said with a smile trying to make light of what had just transpired. Finn payed with a twenty telling Roman to keep the change as he left the counter to sit at a table. When the line died down Seth went to the back to check on his friend, he found Dean splashing water on his face. "You okay Dean?" The two toned man asked concerned that Dean had another vision.

The blonde man shook his head "Yeah, is he gone Seth." Dean asked drying his face off with the towel. "No he's sitting at a table at the moment." Seth replied as Dean brushed passed him heading back out to the front. When Roman asked if he was alright he said yes as he went back to his station, he glanced over in Finn's direction seeing that the man was now staring at him with an amused look on his face. Dean could have sworn he saw Finn's eyes change color for a second but dismissed it as he went back to work.

 _'My prince that mortal has the gift of discernment, he's a danger to us if he knows what you are.'_ The voice stated as Finn smiled at the information. _"Maybe, but a gift like his can be very useful to me at the same time."_ He replied back to the voice as he finished his cake studying the other two men as well. He sensed that they too held some type of gifts as well; he would need to consult with the keeper of records to see if mortals were able to have this trait. As far as he knew immortals had these types of gifts.

Finn finished his coffee getting up from the table to dispose of his trash. The shop was now empty leaving him and the three owners alone. Before Finn walked out the door he turned around seeing Dean wiping down the machines. "Hey Dean." He called out getting the blonde man's attention "I'll be seeing you very soon." Finn said with a wink before exiting the shop. Dean froze at hearing those words that couldn't be a good thing he thought. "Wonder what he means by that." Seth asked as he popped a piece of the cake in his mouth.

As Finn made his way down the street he sensed three beings around him he looked around trying to pinpoint their location but with all the people around it was hard to track them. _'The coffee shop my prince, hurry I believe there going after the mortal.'_ Finn took off in a sprint he could of flashed himself there but didn't want to draw attention since Kronos was looking for him. He rounded the corner able to sense them now they were indeed inside the coffee shop.

Roman rang the three guys up as his senses were screaming at him that these guys were dangerous, one of the men handed Roman some money as a few maggots fell into his hand. "What the fuck!" The Samoan yelled as he backed away from the counter looking at the men who were know morphing into impish like creatures. Seth and Dean came running out from the back upon hearing Roman's yell. What they saw words couldn't even describe for they didn't know what they were seeing.

One of the impish creatures jumped onto the counter hissing at the men "Which one of you has the gift of discernment" It hissed out as Roman stood in front of Dean blocking him. One stood guard by the door as the other moved to the side to flank them. "The blond one has the sight," Replied the one closing in on them. Roman stuck his arms out protecting Seth and Dean as the impish creatures roared. All three men hit the floor as they heard the glass window explode sending shards of glass and debris everywhere. Dean pulled Seth to him as Roman covered them with his body.

Finn busted through the door grabbing the imp closest to him by his throat send him flying across the room as the other two lunged to attacked him. Finn sent out an energy force knocking the two behind the counter. Finn took his scythe out rushing the one getting up and stabbing it in its chest turning it to ash. Finn leapt over the counter plunging the blade into the back of another as it too turned to ash. The remaining imp pleaded for its life as Finn grabbed it by its throat slamming it to the ground next to the three men. "Who sent you?" Finn demanded as the creature struggled in his grasped. Finn cut off its hand as it howled in pain. "I said who sent you." The imp remained silent as the Irish man cut off his other hand. "Next place will be your groin area now answering my god damn question." Finn warned dragging his blade down the imp's side as black blood seeped out causing Finn's eyes to go black.

"Kronos sent us to kill the one with the foresight in case the prince of the demons found him. He wouldn't be able to know what Kronos was up too," The imp finished as Finn smiled down at him "Give my regards to my great grandfather will you." The imp's red eyes went wide in shock "You're the Demon King" it said in awe before Finn sank his scythe into its heart watching it turn to ash. Finn sheathed his blade before looking at the men partially at Dean whose eyes went white all of a sudden.

"Dean!" Seth yelled as Roman laid him down on the floor, Finn made his way over to Dean. _'Touch his temple my prince so we may see what he sees.'_ The voice commanded as Finn reached for him only to be stopped by the Samoan "Don't you dare touch him," Roman warned as Finn growled "Do not interfere, this doesn't concern you mortal." He bit out as Seth glared at him "When it comes to Dean it is our concern." Seth retorted as the Irish man glanced at him. "I'm trying to help him." Finn replied as he touched the blonde man's temple.

Finn saw that Kronos had freed himself from his chains, the one he'd assume Hades imprisoned him with while he was asleep. He saw an army bowing before Kronos as he made his way to an oversize thrown. He saw another man suspended in the air by his wrist lifeless before the connection was severed. Finn was pushed backed a few inches from the blonde man as Roman cradled Dean into his arms soothing him as he spoke incoherent words.

The Irish man pulled out a card tossing it at the two toned man. "When Dean comes around meet me at this place." He stated as he changed his eyes back to his azure ones. "Why should we trust you, in fact what the hell are you?" Seth demanded as he took the card. "You can't trust me but what other option do you have now, more demons will be coming for Dean your lucky those were just lower level ones." Finn stated as he got up dusting himself off before leaving them on their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will find out more about Dean, Roman and Seth's gifts they possess as well as some other characters to be added in the mix. Until then..


	3. Chapter 3

Shaniquacynthia and BlissfulRiot Thank you guys for my first reviews on this story you guys are awesome. Also thank you Guest for your review hopefully I'll keep up interested in this.. Here's another chap.. This chapter has been updated..

XXXXXXX

The trio pulled up to an old Gothic mansion located outside the city limits, the three of them looked the mansion over as Seth mentioned that this was where they were for sure going to meet there end. As the trio made their way up the front steps, Seth banged on the massive wooden door. The door slowly creaked opened as they made their way inside "Now this is fucking creepy." Seth stated as the door slammed shut behind them.

They stood in a foyer surrounded by dark wooden furniture with a candle lit chandelier above them, as wall size paintings covered the huge space around them. They were greeted by a voice that told them to make their way forward which led them to a massive wooden staircase in the center of the room. They heard a door open on their left seeing a cloaked figure appear signaling them to follow. They followed the figure down the hallway as it led them to some kind of study before leaving them. "Yea we are going to die for sure." Seth said as a side door opened revealing two guys and a girl. "So you're the mortal's the prince mentioned to us." The women said with her thick British accent as she studied the men.

The two guys by her looked menacing enough on their own, the one with a half shaved head looked crazy to Seth. While the other just smirked as he sized them up especially Roman. "Seems the prince might be losing his touch if he thinks these mortals are the key to defeating Kronos" The tatted man said as he attempted to approach the men only to be stop by the women's arm. "Your heard the prince's orders their not to be touched especially the blonde one." She informed the tatted man as a low growl came out of him. "You know what your growling does to me Baron now knock it off." She ordered seductively as he pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck. "That will be enough you two." Finn stated as he made his way into the room.

"Solomon I have a task I need you to fulfill for me lad." Finn asked as the man bowed "What need you have my prince." Was his reply as the Irish man advised him to retrieve another mortal somewhere in the south region of the U.S. and that if he refused to bring him here by any means necessary? The one named Solomon bowed before flashing out of sight. The three mortals took a step back upon seeing him vanish as the British women laughed. "Paige, Baron bring me the records keeper will you, tell her our guest of the hour have finally arrived." Finn commanded as the two bowed before they too flashed from the room leaving Finn with the trio of men.

Finn looked at Dean before approaching him as Seth and Roman moved out of the Irish man's way to give him and Dean some Room. "How you feeling Dean, better I hope" The Irish man said as he moved some of the stray hair from Dean's face revealing his blue eyes. The simple gesture had Dean feeling all sorts of confusion as his body responded to Finn's touch. Seth gave Roman a questioning look as he watched Dean and Finn interact; if Roman didn't know better he could have sworn that there was some sort of attraction between the two. Sure Dean was sweet on Finn since day one but he'd never come out and said that he liked the man or anything. The Samoan shrugged his shoulders at Seth; clearly he didn't know what the hell was going on.

Finn could sense the two's confusion over what was happening for he himself didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that something inside him besides his inner demon was calling out for him to protect Dean. The blonde man saw that Finn was deep in thought so he took the opportunity and grabbed Finn's hand as images flooded his mind. Dean saw a woman with raven black hair sitting in a forest picking flowers. The next image that came was of her in pain as she clung to a tree gritting her teeth it looked as if she was giving birth. Dean felt himself getting light headed as another image of her came up this time of her being burned alive. The connection was lost as Finn pulled his hand away staring at Dean with black eyes. "You had no right invading my memories!" Finn shouted as he took a few steps back from Dean who was now down on one knee. "The women I saw was she your mother" the blonde asked.

Finngrabbed Dean by his shirt telling him it wasn't his business who she was and to stop invading his mind or he would be sorry."What the hell are you Dean?" The Irishman asked clearly agitated at the situation.

"He's an oracular my prince a rare one at that." The female voice called from the door as she made her way in bowing before setting her book down on the table removing her cloak in the process. Seth whistled as he looked the women over thinking of the naughty things he wanted to do with her. The women blushed furiously as she saw what the two toned mortal man wanted to do. She looked at him and smiled "Careful mortal I can read minds especially what you're thinking about." She said as the two toned man grinned as Roman rolled his eyes. "Enough Nikki, tell me what I want to know starting with this one" Finn demanded pointing at Dean not bothering to hide his annoyance with the blonde man.

Before Nikki could answer a commotion in the hallway drew everyone's attention to the door as they felt a vibration before the doors busted open. Solomon was dragging a clearly pissed off man in by his neck. "Let me go and fight me you asshole." Said the angry man as Finn lifted his brow taking in Sol's appearance "Had some issues I see." Finn stated as Sol growled as he threw the stranger across the floor. "You didn't mention he was a fire bringer my prince." The half shaved man said before turning heel and leaving the room muttering to himself.

The stranger picked himself up from the floor rubbing his neck as he stared at the group of people. "Sup guys I'm A.J." He said casually making his way over to the trio of men standing close to Roman. Seth glared daggers at the shorter man as Dean pulled the two toned man into him nipping his ear. Finn felt himself becoming jealous but quickly dismissed the feeling. "Now that everyone is finally here Nikki why don't you finish what you were about to say before we were rudely interrupted." Finn said glaring at A.J. who had a smirk on his face.

Nikki approached the mortal men starting with Seth; she placed her hands on the side of his head as she closed her eyes. She announced that Seth was of Ares (God of war) blood line before opening her eyes as she stepped to Roman repeating the same process stating that the Samoan's line was that of Heracles (Hercules). Next was A.J. he was from Hephaestus (God of fire) blood line as she got to Dean, Finn moved closer. Nikki closed her eyes her brows furrowing as she concentrated. "I see why Kronos wants you dead you are of Hermes (messenger of the gods) blood line and are able to travel between the worlds as well as see things from the past and present." She stated removing her hands as she glanced back at Finn who nodded, telling her to proceed with the next step.

She opened her book and began reciting an incantation which brought the four men to their knees as a circle with ancient symbols on the inside appeared on top of their hands before disappearing. "It is done my prince there powers have been unlocked making them Demi Gods now." She announced as Finn dismissed her looking at the men who were now getting up. "Ugh what the hell just happen to us?" A.J. asked as he rubbed his head while looking at his hand. "Any questions you all have will be answered tomorrow but for tonight dine and rest for tomorrow your training begins." Finn said as he dismissed them as a cloaked figure appeared to lead them to the dinner hall.

XXXXXXXXX

Kronos threw the cup he held on the floor as his second in command informed him that the three demons he'd sent to kill Dean had failed in their task. When his second advised him that the prince made the kills and took the mortal, Kronos let out a laugh that would chill anyone to their bones. "Seems I've underestimated the prince after all, send word out that anyone who has information as to the whereabouts of the prince will be handsomely rewarded." Kronos ordered as his second in command bowed before leaving.

Kronos looked at the being to his right that was suspended in the air smiling as he looked upon the mortal man. "You Finn McCool slayer of my son shall declare your allegiance to me as penance for your actions." The ancient demon said as he summoned The Keres, three female death fates who were the daughters of Nyx. They appeared before Kronos cackling as they stood before the great immortal gnashing their teeth. "Why do you summon us ruler of the underworld." One of the death fates asked as she caught a glimpse of the mortal in the air immediately licking her lips. "I have a task for you three which consist of finding the remaining descendants of my children's blood line and ending them." He stated as the three death fates grinned before vanishing from his sight.

XXXXXX

When Finn was sure he was alone he allowed himself to drift back in his thoughts. The last time he saw his mother was when she was captured, he watched as the army tied her to a post. He could still hear her screams as they burned her alive when she wouldn't tell them where he was. Finn blinked his eyes a few times as he shelfed the memory.

Nikki appeared just as Finn was walking out the room stopping as he saw her, asking what she was doing there. "I think you should bind yourself to Dean in case Kronos manages to get ahold of him." Finn's inner demon was rebelling upon hearing the ideal voicing its opinion loud and clear to the Irish man. Nikki explained to Finn that binding himself would ease the after effects of Dean's vision since he would have demon blood in him. The Irish man told her he would think about it as he proceeded down the hall "You need him just as much as he needs you demon king." She softly said before disappearing.

XXXXX

Finn sat at the head of the table drinking a glass of wine as he watched the four demi gods eat as well as his men. _'My prince you do know that with the mortals being demi gods it's still not enough to take down Kronos and his army.'_ The voice spoke as Finn sat his glass down. _"Do you think me weak that I can't form an army on my own to take down Kronos? Because I assure you that I have plenty of debts to collect on"_ Finn replied as he cut into his steak that was extra rare before taking a bite. Dean stared at Finn watching as his facial expressions kept changing as if he was arguing with himself.

Dean went to reach for his water when he saw that Roman and Seth were now staring at him. He ignored their stares and went back to his plate in front of him, as he lifted his fork it fell from his hand as another vision slammed through him. Dean saw three dark figures feeding on a human in an alleyway; he saw their sharp teeth as they tore the flesh from the body. Finn was the first to Dean's side as he laid him on the ground his head lying on his lap. Dean thrashed violently on the floor as Finn called for Nikki who appeared in the room. Dean saw the three figures lick their hands as they cackled before disappearing and his vision ending.

Dean started speaking incoherent words as he shook Nikki leaned down next to him as she tried to listen to what he was saying. Nikki's eyes grew wide in fear as she heard what he was saying as the group looked at each other in confusion. Dean grabbed on to Finn's shirt as the Irish man remembered what Roman had done earlier with him. Finn managed to get the blonde man in a sitting position as he tucked Dean's head under his chain as he held him.

The Irish man looked at Nikki who looked visible shaking as she looked at the group. "You understood what he said didn't you?" Paige asked as all eyes fell on the keeper of records. "Kronos just unleashed The Keres into the mortal world." She stated as Paige, Baron and Solomon flashed from the room. "What exactly are The Keres and are they dangerous?" The two toned man asked as Nikki stared at him. "There more than dangerous Seth there unstoppable."

XXXXXXXX

Man Kronos is not playing around is he? Next chapter will have the guys testing out their newly acquired gifts/skills.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews the follows/favs and thank you for being patient with me. I went to WM and told a few people that I wouldn't be updating my stories till after. So I'm back and here's another for you guys. This chapter goes out to Shaniquacynthia who talked me back into finishing this thanks girl.

XXXXX

The following morning after the group had breakfast they assembled in the open field outside the mansion. Paige, Baron and Solomon returned late that night to inform Finn that The Keres were targeting the remaining descendants of Kronos's blood line and that there was a bounty on his head regarding information to his whereabouts. Finn didn't seem to concern with the bounty knowing that if anyone ratted him out they would have him to deal with. Finn knew he had the strongest of the bunch in his hands and ordered his men to take each of the newly formed demi gods to practice their set skill while he took Dean himself.

Paige was assigned to Seth and was in charge of getting him to harness the power of lightening. As she walked around him she told him to close his eyes and to clear his mind and concentrate on seeing lightening. The two toned man did what he was told though it took him a couple to get totally focus but he managed and soon felt his body buzzing. The hairs on his arms were standing up all over his body as he felt a course of energy start to run through him. The others looked on as Seth's face scrunched up as his hands opened and closed into fists. Paige nodded her head as she felt his energy spike "When you're ready open your eyes." She commanded as he did what she asked, his eyes opened and they were an amber color. "Good now focus on that tree a few yards in front of you." Again he did what he was asked "Now concentrate all your energy in splitting that tree in two." Seth did and felt a buzzing in his head followed by his hands glowing then a burst of lighting shot out of it striking the tree causing it to split. Seth stumbled back breathing hard after his power subsided as Paige nodded her head in approval telling him it would get easier the more he practiced.

Baron wasted no time in ordering Roman around telling him to stand in the same spot that Seth was just in. He told Roman to do the exact same thing that Paige told Seth, it took the Samoan a few tries as well before he was ready to show off his power. He pulled his right arm back before slamming his fist into the ground causing it to shake with a force that caused everyone to stumble for a bit before it went still. "Damn Roman, I would hate to receive a right hook from you." A.J. said in his deep southern drawl as he eyed the Samoan who was getting up with a smirk on his face looking at the smaller man. "Maybe I'll do more then punch you A.J." Roman stated with a wink as he walked back to the group as A.J. readied for his turn.

Solomon stayed cleared from A.J. as he summoned fire from his hands letting it grow before shooting his hands out throwing flames out from his palms as he crossed them together sending small burst of fire balls out, before sending a long flame that set the tree on fire.

Seth nodded his head impressed at the smaller man who was making his way back just as Finn ordered Dean to the front of the group. Finn approached Dean standing close behind him "Clear your mind and concentrate on putting that tree out." Finn ordered as Dean turned giving him a are you serious look. Finn nodded his head back towards the tree "Now Dean." He demanded as he walked away from the blond man. Dean imagine the now burning tree in his mind willing it to cease burning as he swayed his hand in the air seeing the flames dying down till there was no more fire and restored the tree to its original state before dropping to his knees from being drained.

Finn nodded his head at Baron and Paige and before Dean knew what was happening he saw knives at Roman and Seth's throats. "Save your friends Dean or else they die." Finn stated as Dean looked at him confused "Why?" Was his only response before he heard Roman cry out and saw blood trickle down his neck Baron saying the knife slipped. Dean saw red as two balls of light formed from his hands, he aimed them at Baron and Paige suspending them in the air. Seth and Roman moved out of the way just as Dean sent a blast off energy causing both Baron and Paige to cry out in anguish "Dean that's enough now!" Finn shouted but Dean couldn't hear him he was focused on causing them pain and slammed them to the ground hard. Raising them up and slamming them down again causing Finn to run over to Dean. Finn got thrown back a few feet before he could reach the blond demi god to stop him. Baron and Paige cried out as they grabbed their heads from the pain that was being inflicted upon them before Dean tossed them to the ground.

Dean set his sights on Finn then "You dare hurt my friends." He said as he lifted Finn from the ground as the Irishman grabbed his throat as if he was being choked in midair. Finn's Demon came to the surface causing his eyes to turn black as he shot a blast of energy towards Dean sending him on his back. Dean recovered and shot a blast of his own before charging Finn. The two men engage in a one on one match meeting blow for blow till Dean got the upper hand an slammed Finn to the ground stunning him momentary as he felt the air leave his lungs. Finn looked up and saw that Dean's once clear blue eyes were now a stormy dark blue. " _Beautiful"_ he thought as he saw the blond man hovering over him. "Do it Dean, take your shot." The Irishman coughed out waiting to see what Dean would do. _'My prince why do you hesitate, end this pathetic demi gods life. How dare he think that he can destroy us so easily, he should be punished for this?'_ Finn laughed causing Dean to stare at him in confusing before he released the demon king and walked away.

Finn sat up watching as Dean retreated back to the mansion with the other three demi gods following him. Paige made her way over to her prince offering her hand which Finn declined. "Why did you allow the demi god to get the best of you?" She asked clearly confused by her prince's actions earning a glare from him before he walked off. Baron flashed by her side watching as Finn made his way inside the mansion. "Ever since Dean has been here it's as if Finn has forgotten that we are at war." She stated earning a questioning look from Baron. "What are you thinking love?" He asked the brit seeing a grin form on her face. "I'm thinking that we need to test Finn's loyalty to see if he is still one of us or not." She stated looking at Baron "I know the perfect person for the job too."

Dean got out of the shower with a towel around his hip as Roman and Seth finished getting dressed themselves. "I don't care if he needs us or not I didn't sign up to have knives at my god damn throat." Seth stressed as he finished putting his shoes on. "I'm going for a walk need to clear my head for a bit." He stated walking out the room slamming the door on his way out. Roman watched Dean as he got dressed before speaking to him. "What's the deal with you and Finn?" Dean paused briefly before slipping his shirt on. "What do you mean?" He asked the Samoan who growled in annoyance. "Don't play coy with me Dean what is going on between you a Finn, why is he all of sudden interested in you." Dean was going to play it off but decided against it. "I'm drawn to him Roman something about him pulls me to him and I can't explain it. I think it's the same for Finn or at least it's what I feel."

Finn was on his way to his room when he felt another presence around him he stopped in the hallway trying to pin point the location of the entity. Before he could react he found himself thrown against the wall by an invisible force, he managed to get up but found himself being choked as he was slammed into the wall again. Finn struggled in the invisible grasp trying to see who or what it was when the scent of roses filled his nose causing him to grow angry. "Release me you bitch." The Irishman growled out hearing laughter throughout the hallway. "Why should I do that Finn when I'm having so much fun with you hmm." The voice said as Finn struggled in the entity's grasped feeling himself slip into unconsciousness.

Dean felt that something was wrong as Roman continued talking to him but he ignored his friend as alarm bells were going off inside his mind to the point he ran out the room. He followed his instincts finding himself in a hallway where he saw Finn slumped on the floor fighting something invisible off of him. He ran to the Irishman able to see the female entity that was holding Finn down. Dean didn't let the fact process how he was able to see the female but acted and sent a blast towards her knocking her back a few feet. When Dean was close to Finn he used his body to shield the demon king seeing the women approach before stopping dead in her tracks. "You're the one with the sight I've heard about aren't you." She asked curiously getting a nod from Dean. "Why would you protect the demon king knowing what he is." She asked observing Dean as he checked on Finn. "Something calls for me to protect him." She nodded hearing is words before making herself known.

Finn let a small groan out trying to get his bearings when he saw blue eyes staring deep into his azure ones, before he could say anything Dean was helping him up supporting most of his weight. "Where's your room at." Finn muttered it was the next door down and let Dean lead him to his room. The female entity stared at the two men when Nikki appeared beside her. "You have no business here Bailey, why would you attack our prince." The women with the lopsided ponytail smiled. "I was summoned and told that Finn was losing his touch and was checking on him, seems the demon king has himself a little protector." She stated to the records keeper. "If you think about touching Dean or our prince again I will end you Bailey, now tell me who summoned you?" Bailey raised her eye at Nikki smiling. "Paige did." Was all she said before she vanished her laughter echoing throughout the hall way.

XXXXX

Finn allowed Dean to walk him to his bed where he sat down seeing Dean turn to leave his room. "Why did you help me after what I did to your friends." The Irishman asked softly seeing the blond man turn to face him. "I sensed danger and found you in the hall so I acted like a normal person would, I wouldn't think too much about it though guess you owe me now." He stated turning to leave before he felt himself being slammed against the door face first before being drugged backwards and thrown on top of the plush bed with Finn straddling him. Dean was frozen as he stared into the azure eyes seeing the storm that was surfacing around them. Finn bit his wrist letting the blood run free before shoving his wrist to Dean's mouth seeing the demi god struggle beneath him. Dean struggled to break free but found his hair being pulled to still him. "Don't fight me Dean just open your mouth and take the gift I'm giving you." Dean felt compelled to listen and found himself obeying as he tasted the coppery liquid hit his tongue cringing from the bitterness of it.

After a few drops he felt his body warm and found his mouth attaching to the pale wrist sucking the crimson fluid from it. Finn suppressed his moan the best he could but let it slip none the less as Dean continued to suckle from him. Dean felt his head become light headed and released his mouth from Finn's wrist leaving a trail of blood flowing down his mouth. Finn brought his head down to Dean's mouth licking the crimson trail till it was clean, noticing Dean's breathing pick up. Dean felt his body burning from the inside out and turned to his side as pain racked his whole body. Finn watched as Dean thrashed on his bed screaming in agony as his demon blood fused with his immortal one. _'You had no right bonding yourself to that demi god, he's not worthy of our power. You shall be punished for your treachery my prince.'_ Finn's inner demon told him as the Irishman shrugged him off. "Bring it then."

Finn heard pounding on his door as well as two voices that were starting to annoy him, reluctantly he opened his door seeing Roman and Seth barge in the two toned man running to Dean's side checking him over. "What the hell did you do to him!" Finn smiled as he looked at Roman. "I don't think it's any of your business what I do with Dean Seth." He shot back seeing Roman pick Dean up in his arms to carry him out of the room. "I don't know why he's drawn to you for in fact I can't understand it but if you come near him again I will kill you got it." Finn heard the Samoan tell him as he took off down the hall with Seth on his heels.

Nikki appeared before Finn "You fed him your blood my prince?" She asked getting a nod from her prince. "I've been informed that Paige is the one who sent Bailey to attack you what would you like to be done with her my prince." Finn ordered Nikki to have Paige sent to the dungeon below and that if Baron interfered that he could join his girlfriend and the torture that was sure to become of them. Nikki smiled before bowing and vanishing. "Question me again and I'll be sure to find a way to silence you for good am I understood." He told his inner demon who laughed sending a chill down his spine. _'My prince to long have I laid dormant but not anymore, I will make sure you live up to your name and that you are feared throughout the whole world.'_ The voice stated before retreating Finn knew he was losing control of his demon and wondered when it would try to take control over him.

Finn felt a pulse within him and smiled at the fact that he and Dean were officially bonded he closed his eyes and let himself sense Dean who was now getting his bearings. It was odd to feel another living presence within him besides the one that was a pain in his ass for him. When he was satisfied that Dean would be okay he retreated back to his room to decide the proper punishment for Paige.

XXXXX

So I delayed posting this chapter or continuing on with this story due to a bad review I got. I let one review get to me already and deleted my very first story I had posted on here as well as another. But I'm done trying to please people besides I'm writing for me to better myself as a writer as I work on my own original paranormal romance. I tend to write paranormal stories better than I do regular ones lol.

Enough about my rant next chapter has: The Keres, Kronos and Finn's Demon taking over him and attacking a certain blond until then…


End file.
